Sibling's Revenge
by OzNCISLover
Summary: Set pre-series, this is one way I see Ziva & Ari handling Tali's death. This will be a short story & is very different to my first story on this site. Rated M for some torture scenes Disclaimer: while parts of the story with regards to locations are roughly based on my previous trips to Israel & Egypt, this does not mean that I know true locations of any Mossad or Hamas buildings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction, I do not own any of the characters, while parts of the story with regards to locations are based on my previous trips to Israel & Egypt, this does not mean that I know true locations of any Mossad or Hamas buildings**

* * *

She was leaning against the wall, he was sitting on the couch next to her, both were trying to keep their emotions in check, for they both new this was not the time and definitely not the place to let them out.

Neither had spoken in well over an hour, they were staring out the far window, it was raining, typical she thought. Turning to him she spoke softly "Why, why her?"

He looked into her eyes, they were on the verge of tear, "I don't know, I just don't know…. come here" she sat down next to him.

"We shall get those responsible, I promise you that" he said quietly with authority, she agreed "We will" she wanted nothing more than to do just that, that very instant.

In the reception area where they were sitting, there was a set of large double doors, the pair knew that sooner rather than later the doors would open & sure enough, they did.

Two men came through the doors, both were in their 50's, one was over 6 feet tall with black hair & solid build, while the other was slightly shorter, with brown hair, they both looked extremely solemn.

They approached the pair whom had just risen from the couch, the taller man spoke in a deep tone "Ziva, Ari, you remember Director Yoni Levy"

"Yes, its nice to see you again sir" Ari said as they shook hands, Ziva followed Ari's lead and shook hands, but remained silent.

"I am sorry for your loss. Please come into my office so we can talk" the director said, as he lead them into his office.

Ari followed dutifully, but Ziva was held back by the second man "Ziva, pull yourself together will you, this isn't the time or the place to let your emotions out"

"I am doing the best I can father, I am not as good as you at keeping my emotions in check" Ziva replied point blank.

"Well DO BETTER!" her father, assistant deputy director Eli David answered in a huff as he walked into the director's office.

As they all took their seats, the director looked each of them in the eyes and begun "We are doing everything we can to find whom is responsible for today's bombing, we will use all available resources to track them down, you have my word on that….now due to the sensitivity of today's occurrence I must ask. No insist that all three of you keep your distance from this investigation and subsequent actions, you are all too emotionally involved to see things clearly. I have already spoken with your father and he has assured me that you will all keep your distance. However I would like to hear it from you, so Ziva, Ari, will you keep your distance?"

Ari was the first to break the silence "Yes Sir"

It was a further moment before Ziva replied and it took a look from Ari to get her to do so "Yes Sir"

The director seemed convinced, "Good, thank you...Now Eli, take your children home, we shall speak tomorrow" Director Levy said gently.

They all rose and shook hands, it was only when they had left the Directors office, did Eli speak quietly so only Ziva and Ari would hear "my office, now!"

They followed their father down the hall to his office, once inside he immediately started at them "You might have assured the director that you wont do anything, but I know you both and I know exactly what you are thinking, and I for one wont allow it!"

"You don't know what I am thinking father" Ziva replied emotionally.

"Of course I do Ziva, you want revenge, you both do!" Eli said struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Don't you father?" Ari asked his father blankly.

"Of course I do Ari, how can you ask me that! I would love to kill the men who murdered my daughter, your sister, but we have been given a direct order, one I will see we will all follow" David said to his son.

Ziva tried to disagree "But father…."

"No Ziva!" Eli interrupted her quickly, "Though you might not believe me, I am in terrible pain at Tali's passing, my entire body is in pain knowing I will never lay eyes on her again, never be able to hold her, to hear her laugh, which is why we will go home, see your mother and get ready for the funeral tomorrow, we are hosting the minyan, so we have much to do, then we will sit shiva as a family, no exceptions!"

For Ziva the next 48 hours passed in a blur, the funeral, the minyan; it was all a blur, all she remembered was how quiet the house was. No TV, no radio, no music, nothing, just them and their thoughts about poor Tali, this was shiva. Ziva did not want to have to go through this again any time soon, it was unbearable.

Her mother wouldn't stop crying, her dad never cried, she hadn't seen Ari cry, but knew he did, she cried, when she was alone. She needed to do something to keep herself from thinking about her dear little sister, but what could she do during shiva? Especially with her father not letting her or Ari out of his sight for long periods. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but she needed out and fast. She was sitting on her little sisters bed, remembering their last conversation, it was about a boy Tali liked, she wanted to know how best to approach him for date.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Ari come and sit next to her on the bed "Ziva you ok?" he asked.

"So, so" Ziva replied.

"Ziva, listen to me, I have just spoken with someone, we have a line on the Hamas cell that carried out the bombing, its two remaining members have already fled to Egypt" Ari whispered her making sure they're father heard nothing.

Ziva looked right into his eyes, there was such sadness, but also expectation at the prospect of getting those two men responsible, she asked softly "When could we leave?"

Ari looked at her solemnly, "As soon as father goes to synagogue, there is a flight out in 3 hours"

"Ari, what do we tell my mother, we are supposed to be sitting shiva remember?" Ziva whispered back.

"We will say we need to go for a walk to clear our heads and we wont be long, remember Ziva, shiva is a period to mourn, remember and that's exactly what we will do! Mourn her and make sure those Hamas terrorists never forget her!" Ari's eyes glinted with righteous fire.

Ziva nodded "They will not forget her even when they get their 72 virgins"

Ari smiled "Ziva, hold onto that thought, you need to put your emotions to the back of your mind while we do this, otherwise we might both be joining Tali…..can you do that?…For me?"

"Yes Ari" Ziva nodded at him.

Ari grinned, "Good, then pack a few things, all the materials we will need will be awaiting us in Cairo".

* * *

**A/N: How will they go in Egypt? Let me know your thoughts, reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction, I do not own any of the characters, while parts of the story with regards to locations are based on my previous trips to Israel & Egypt, this does not mean that I know true locations of any Mossad or Hamas buildings**

* * *

******A/N: **Where will Ziva & Ari find the terrorists?

* * *

They used their fake Turkish passports so not arouse suspicion at either airports. By the time they had arrived at their safe house, which Ari had arranged, and unpacked and sorted everything it was well after midnight They both feel asleep on the couches.

Ziva was the first to wake the next morning, for a split second she had forgotten where she was and why, but that second came and went. She took stock of all the 'materials' Ari had organised, there was a lot in front of her, she wondered where he got it all from, Mossad would never have allowed this transfer that is for sure. They had everything that could possibly need and much more. He hadn't told her where he acquired it all from, not even where he got the safe house from, which did seem a little odd to her, but she trusted him, so she went along with it, without asking too many questions.

Ari woke and the two of them set off to find the remaining members of the Hamas cell responsible for murdering their sister.

Ari's intel was good, they found the 2 men within 4 hours, they were held up in a Hamas safe house. Ironically or on purpose, more than likely Ziva thought the house was adjacent to Cairo's only Synagogue, they probably chose it because they thought Mossad wouldn't want any harm to come to the synagogue during a raid. It was for this very reason that she and Ari had decided that they had to acquire their targets while they were out of the house.

During the next 48 hours they monitored the safe house, following the men where ever they went. Mossad had trained them well in blending in to retrieve vital information while remaining undetected. Both Ari and Ziva were able to gather a large amount of information including names, home towns, favourite foods, family members.

At one point one of the men even tried to pick up Ziva and thanks to that conversation. Ziva was able to learn that he and the other cell member were leaving the next day for Bahrain. At which point Ziva politely turned down his advances and excused herself. If this was true they had little time to act, they had to do what they came to do before the men left Cairo, otherwise they might very well be lost forever.

The rest of the day Ziva and Ari spent devising the plan and going over all the details again and again. The timing had to be perfect and it would be, they had after all been trained by the best in the world. Ziva remembered a previous mission, her very first in fact, where one of her fellow agents was one minute late with his arrival. That caused a chain reaction which resulted in the death of 3 innocent Palestinian kids, who were truly innocent and not the "innocent" ones shown on TV whom had previously been firing on Israeli soldiers, these kids were playing hop scotch when they died. Ziva would not let that happen ever again, no innocent blood would be split. Only those two Hamas terrorist would die, they would suffer and then die.

The plan was simple, very simple; both Ziva & Ari knew that making it complicated just led to problems. With no backup they could not afford to have any problems arise, especially as they would only get one shot at it. That night Ziva didn't sleep well, but that was normal, she never slept well the night before a mission, she was filled with too much adrenalin. She glanced over at Ari, he was sound asleep; he always slept well, no matter what was happening, she remembered one time when they were young on holiday up in Haifa, her father had to physically shake him to wake him up during a bombing alert as he had slept through the warning alarm.

* * *

**A/N: A simple plan, but will it go according to plan? Read, enjoy & review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction, I do not own any of the characters, while parts of the story with regards to locations are based on my previous trips to Israel & Egypt, this does not mean that I know true locations of any Mossad or Hamas buildings**

* * *

**A/N: Let's see if they can get this plan under way...**

* * *

They rose at 6am ready for the day, they had packed up the safe house, they would not be coming back. They took what they needed and left the rest for the cleaner team Ari had arranged to come in after they had cleared the area. They would remove all evidence of them being there, again Ziva wondered how Ari had arranged this, but spoke nothing of it.

By 8am Ziva was sitting an outside table of the Mango Magic Café, drinking a delightful mango juice and waiting, this was the hardest part. She hated it, the waiting pained her to no end, she just wanted to get on with the mission. She had too much adrenalin circulating her body, especially for this operation.

Ari was half a block down the street watching her from a taxi he "acquired" he too hated this waiting but he always seemed calm and in control. All he wanted was to get to the killing part, then he saw, then she did. He was walking towards the café, towards her, she knew she could get him to go with her for she knew he liked her and she could be persuasive. She caught his eye, a huge smile came across his face, as he sat down next to her.

"Hello again Mahmood" Ziva said softly while looking directly into his eyes.

"Hello….my dear, its lovely to you again….you never did tell me your name" Mahmood said, he had barely stopped thinking about her since their first meeting.

Ziva smiled at this comment, she knew she hadn't mentioned a name.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too…I have been thinking about what you mentioned yesterday, about going to Memphis with you and your friend today" she moved on like he never mentioned a lack of her name. One of Mossad's big rules - gain intel but don't give any out, only in exceptional circumstances give your cover story out. Mossad had taught them many techniques for this and Ziva was an expert at all of them.

"You have? And what are your thoughts?" Mahmood asked excitedly, he was thinking he still had a chance with this lovely lady.

"That I would very much like to go, but it would have to be now as I have a meeting this afternoon which I simply cannot postpone" Ziva said, all the while never breaking eye contact, she was drawing him in for the kill, quiet literally.

"I was going to go with my friend in an hour, you simply must join us" Mahmood replied.

"Why put off for an hour what could be done now & enjoyed sooner." Ziva said, again looking directly into his eyes, this time with even more passion, an hour's time just would not do Ziva thought, it had to be now.

Mahmood seemed excited by that prospect, "Your absolutely right, but my friend is busy, he wont be done for at least 30 minutes, can you wait that long?" He knew his partner was still cleaning out their safe house and would still be a little while, but he also knew that they wanted the delightful lady sitting before him.

Ziva thought 30 minutes, I can't wait that long! I cant even wait 5, her last pitch would have to work, so she rose from her chair and sat down on his lap looking right into his eyes "My darling, I cannot wait even 5 minutes, we must leave now. I want to walk the historic site with you, to feel the history beneath our feet together. Don't let me miss this chance, I've even asked a friend to meet us there so your friend won't be alone, no man should be alone."

She could see him thinking, he was, Mahmood thought his flight wasn't until the late afternoon. They could finish cleaning the house when they got back and he hadn't had a woman so beautiful and willing in such a long time, plus a girl for his partner…he wouldn't say no that was for sure. "Is she as beautiful as you?"

Ziva smiled cheekily as she said softly "Almost"

He was sold and happy that he had the better looking one "Ok, I'll call my friend and ask him to come now"

"Good, I'll grab the taxi" Ziva replied as she rose from his lap slowly. She walked teasingly to the curb and hailed a taxi…seconds later Ari pulled up dutifully right in front of her. She turned to Mahmood and smiled suggestively at him.

He had just finished his call "He will be here in 2 minutes".

3 minutes later, Mahmood's friend had arrived Ziva knew a name was needed, so she introduced herself simply as "Shaza"

Mahmood smiled, he finally had a name.

They set off for the Memphis pyramids in Ari's taxi with the 2 men sitting in the back and Ziva sitting in the front much to Mahmood's protest, but once hearing that "Shaza" gets motion sickness very easily he didn't really have a choice.

After about 20 or so minutes of small talk, which included Mahmood's friend who called himself Talik asking about the girl who was waiting for him, that Mahmood finally spoke to Ari. "Excuse me, but I think you are going the wrong way, you should have turned left back there"

Ari smiled, "Big accident that way, this is a better and quicker way, no extra charge" The response seemed to sit well with Mahmood but not Talik

"But Memphis is not even in this direction, its east, we are going north west" Talik said with annoyance, all he wanted was to meet his girl.

"You are correct, but like I said, big accident on the road to the east, we go up here and cut across, I've done this route many times, its ok" Ari replied.

Ari couldn't believe how these Hamas men could not tell what direction they were going in, they weren't going north west, nor were they going east, they were going south; idiots he thought, how did they even get into Hamas?

* * *

**A/N: Ziva & Ari now have the men in their grasps, will they be able to go through with their plan, will it work? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To Skeeter88 & Challenge King, thanks for your support! Hope you're enjoying the story, let's see how Ziva & Ari go..**

* * *

Ziva's adrenalin started to pump, Ari's was already pumping as he reached down below his seat and flicked a switch he had installed earlier. Gas started to fill the taxi from the back through small vents, at first it was barely noticeable, but over the course of the next 7 minutes the men in the back started to become tired and eventually fell asleep.

Ziva looked back at them through the protective glass which sealed up when Ari flicked the switch "Ari, that was too easy; I have no satisfaction at all"

"We shall have all the satisfaction we want in a little while Ziva" Ari replied.

About 20 minutes later they pulled up on the side of the road near some abandoned buildings, they were truly in the middle of nowhere now.

Ziva checked the area to make sure they were alone, while Ari moved the 2 men into the small abandoned shack which was extremely run down and no more that 4m x 4m. The floor was covered with dust, not a single millimetre was clean, and the room was totally bare except for some electrical wires and 2 chairs which they had previously set up. The chairs were set 1 metre apart and welded to the ground; the chairs themselves were made out of metal.

Once Ari had secured each man to his chair with metal chains, he and Ziva proceeded to attach the electrical wires to each man by looping them around each ear passing by the back of their skulls and crossing the metal chains. They had used this form of interrogation (torture) before, it was very successful.

The gas had done its job; both men were still asleep, it was time to wake them.

Ziva collected 2 buckets of water and handed one to Ari, both were standing right in front of each man…they paused, looking at each other. "Ready?" Ari asked.

Ziva who was completely focused now at the job in hand, holding no emotion inside simply nodded.

Without hesitation both threw their buckets over their man and gave them each a very quick jolt of electricity through the wires. Both men hastily awoke from the shock, though they were still somewhat groggy.

Ziva slapped Talik, then Mahmood, who was now looking at her with total shock & horror.

"We will ask you questions, if you fail to respond or we don't believe your answers you will be jolted, do you understand?" Ari said directly.

Neither man responded, Ari proceeded to give them each a jolt again, still very quick, but none the less effective. Both men jerked from the current which passed through them.

"I shall only ask this one more time, do you understand that I will jolt you if you don't answer us or we think your answers are not truthful" Ari said again, deep down hoping that again neither would respond, but after a little while both men nodded.

Ari & Ziva looked at each other, now we can start Ziva thought & she did "Are you members of Hamas?" she asked Talik, there was no time for small talk, they needed to get what information they could and finish the job fast.

Talik's reply came fast "NO"

Ziva proceeded to give him a quick jolt, again causing Talik to jerk in his seat. "We only ask the same question twice, so I repeat for the last time, are you members of Hamas?"

A silent moment then "Yes" but it didn't come from Talik, it was Mahmood.

Ziva who was continuing to stare at Talik continued "I did not ask you Mahmood, I asked this man…I am waiting?" Another silent moment, Ari was moving towards the switch, and then suddenly "Yes" came Talik's response, though it was barely audible.

"I did not hear you" Ziva said, inches from his face.

"I said YES" Talik repeated, this time though he said it with volume and pride.

Ari approached Mahmood from behind and asked "where are your fellow cell members?"

"With Allah" Mahmood proudly answered.

"Why aren't you with him as well?" Ziva asked Talik.

"It was not his plan" Talik responded with sneer.

"How did they come to be with him?" Ari asked, still standing behind Mahmood.

"They sacrificed themselves for the jihad" Mahmood answered with pride.

"How?" Ziva asked.

Talik smiled "They lessened the number of infidels and Jewish dogs."

Ari proceeded to shock Talik, "Not the response we were after I am afraid, you Hamas Bastard!" Ari said with a smile on his face, watching Talik writher in the chair before asking a new question.

"Then ask a more direct question…..whoever you are!" Talik asked once Ari had stopped sending voltage through his body, he smiled at Ari callously; he wanted to know who these people were.

Ziva approached him "Where did they blow themselves up?" she hissed totally ignoring the fact that he had asked who they were; she wasn't going to fall for a line so stupid.

"A pizza parlour in West Jerusalem" Mahmood answered looking directly into Ari's eyes, whom hadn't broken eye contact for a good 4 minutes.

As soon as those words were uttered Ziva and Ari immediately rose from their crouched positions and headed towards to the door, both Talik and Mahmood looked at one another with a 'where are they going' look, with Mahmood finally asking aloud "Where are you going?"

Ziva and Ari turned to face them right in the doors entry and Ari smiled, as he spoke "Home"

"But don't worry, you will soon join your friends with Allah, but you wont be martyrs" Ziva added.

The men became worried, they started to struggle against their chains, but they were secured extremely tightly, so they were facing a loosing battle to get free.

Ziva and Ari walked away from the shack, in the opposite direction to where they had parked the taxi, they had another vehicle waiting with all their belonging.

Climbing in, Ari handed Ziva a remote while saying "Time for our revenge sister"

Ziva took the device and nodded silently, "For Tali & Israel" she said, as she flicked the switch, they heard the blast, but they did not look back.

Ari was already driving down the road "Our job is done, time to return home."

* * *

**A/N: They've gotten their revenge, but how will their father react? & how exactly did they get their men so easily? Could there be something else going on?**

**Hope you're enjoying this, reviews are always appreciated. More up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with getting this chapter up, so to my recent followers/favourites, welcome, it's nice to know people are enjoying this story.**

**Let's see how Ziva & Ari go back in Israel.. **

* * *

They had been out of the country for almost 4 days, they knew their father would be waiting. Mossad would have questions, so they were expecting a greeting party awaiting them at the airport, but there was no one waiting for them, from the Mossad at least, waiting for them was however was their cousin Moshe.

Moshe was 21, a Sargent in one of Israel's elite paratrooper units, he and his younger sister Rivka were like siblings to Ziva and Ari. Moshe embraced Ziva in a warm family hug and shook Ari hand "Your father wants me to find out what you two have been up to, but if I don't ask and you don't tell me, then I can not know."

Ziva smiled, she knew Moshe knew the stakes in these kinds of situations, as he continued "All I will ask is was the trip worthwhile?"

Like Ziva, Ari knew Moshe knew where they had gone and why, but also knew that this would be the only question he would ask.

So Ari put his arm around his cousins shoulder, smiled saying softly "Very".

As they were driving out of Tel Aviv's airport Moshe turned to Ari "Where do you want to go?"

Ziva was thinking, that was a catch 22, if they went home then they have to deal with Ziva's mum and her endless hysterical questions but if they went to the office then it would be like they were admitting guilt and reporting for sentencing, especially given that they were still technically on 'shiva' leave, though Ziva thought that could have been revoked as soon as they 'went off radar' as such…..what to do.

"Ari, where should we go?" she asked her brother who was obviously in another world.

"Moshe, where is father?" Ari asked, Moshe smiled, they often played this game

"Ari….your father is…somewhere…I don't know where…but you would!" Ari and Ziva waited, they knew Moshe knew more, but was trying to word it correctly, as he wasn't supposed to know. "Lets forget that for the moment….I've been meaning to ask you two…do you remember when we were younger and we went up to Haifa for holidays?"

Ziva and Ari nodded, their's was that type of family who always had the apartment next to each other. Moshe continued as he drove, "We would play with the kids Esther & Nathan who stayed next door on the opposite side." Ziva nodded, Ari was trying to remember, he never really liked those trips, Moshe smiled and continued "…do you remember where they were from?"

Ziva smiled as she answered "Ramat Gan."

Ari smiled, then Moshe smiled "Moshe, could you drop us off at the bus station in Ramat Gan, we haven't been there in quite a while." Moshe was still smiling as he answered "You haven't indeed cousin".

Moshe dropped them off "I'll take your stuff back home, Ziva!" He beckoned her closer. "You did what needed to be done for our family…for Israel, don't let them tell you any different."

Ziva smiled "Thanks Moshe, shalom" She replied as she closed the door of the vehicle and watched as Moshe drive off.

Ziva had started walking, she wanted to get this over and done with, but Ari held her back. "Ziva, before we get there I want your word that you won't put up a fight for what I am going to do"

"And what are you going to do Ari?" Ziva asked curiously

Ari looked at her with the most seriously look she had ever seen on his face."Your word Ziva"

"Ari how can I…" Ziva started.

"Ziva, do you trust me?" Ari interrupted quickly.

"Of course I trust you" She gave him an incredulous look.

"Well then, I want you word please" he said as she looked into her brother's eyes.

She knew that what ever it was he was going to do was not totally in his interest, but she trusted him whole heartedly "Ok Ari, you have my word, now what is it that you are going to do?"

They started walking as Ari replied "I and I alone, will take responsibility for Cairo Ziva, you can't object, because you gave me your word and we always keep our promises to each other"

The look on Ziva's face told Ari just what she was feeling; utter shock and disbelief, he wanted to reassure her "Don't worry, father won't let them kick me out"

Ziva knew this to be true, father wouldn't let it happen. Ari also knew it to be true, but for a very different reason to that which Ziva thought.

They arrived at a plain office building, at least that's what it looked like from the outside. As they entered the foyer, they nodded to the 3 'receptionists' who all nodded back. As they approached the lift, Ari placed his right eye over a small glass window, which was actually a retina scanner, the doors subsequently opened.

As they arrived on the 3rd floor, they didn't even have to step out of the lift to see their father waiting for them, he was right there, standing in the lifts opening. Ziva could tell his was not happy at all; he didn't utter a single word, just turned on his heels and walked swiftly down the length of the office. Ziva and Ari following in his wake silently.

As they passed the various workstations, which were fitted with numerous devices including radars, hi-tech listening devices and multiple screens were monitoring covert activities. Their fellow agents all looked up at the pair as they passed, some gave a smile, some mouthed "Kol Ha'Kavod" ("With Honour/well done") while others shook their heads in dismay.

They entered the office at the very end of the hall, it was large, just like the directors one in the main office, and it too had many screens and controls. The door had barely closed when their father started at them "What on earth were you two doing, what were you thinking, you were given a direct order, you gave me your word! And obviously an order and your word isn't good enough to stop you two"

Ari interrupted his father, something Ziva had never seen happen before "Father, I take full responsibility for what happened, I asked Ziva to come, she is in no way responsible for any of it, what ever Mossad chooses to do, I will accept."

Ziva was stunned, her father also seemed rather taken aback from what his son had just said, "Why did you not answer any of my communications?" David asked his son looking directly into his eyes

"Because father, I didn't want to risk my remaining sisters life, it was too dangerous, if I had answered but one of them, we would have lost Ziva as well," Ziva was utterly bewildered, she had no idea what Ari was talking about, but she saw that her father knew exactly what he was saying.

It looked like a light had just gone on inside of Eli's head as he turned to her "Ziva, please go wait in the squad room, I need a word with your brother."

She looked over at Ari, who nodded his approval, so she went, though she didn't want to, she knew she wouldn't win an argument against both her father and her brother.

* * *

**A/N: Why did Ari take responsibility, and why would Ziva have been at risk? Could there be something else going on? Hope you're enjoying this story, let me know what you think :) More up soon. **


End file.
